


Adagio

by PlayingChello



Series: Scherzo [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Instruments, M/M, Violins, everyone is happy, like nerds, no one dies, performance au, they just play music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a·da·gio (däj, -j, zh, -zh)<br/>adv. & adj. Music<br/>In a slow tempo, usually considered to be slower than andante but faster than larghetto. Used chiefly as a direction.</p><p>n. pl. a·da·gios<br/>1. Music A slow passage, movement, or work, especially one using adagio as the direction.</p><p>2. A section of a pas de deux in which the ballerina and her partner perform steps requiring lyricism and great skill in lifting, balancing, and turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](http://playingchello.tumblr.com/post/100138605110/ereri-is-in-the-air) on tumblr and HAD to write something. This was supposed to be short but... well. You can see how well that worked out. I don't really have all that much to say about it other than I hope you enjoy reading it! Comments and critiques are much appreciated =]
> 
> There's a playlist of all the songs mentioned [here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_r2rEoqjHBlurZIM_v6ewZAJvxjAIGEI).
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com).

The curling, fluttery feeling in my chest is exactly what I live for. It is a special moment—a precipice. Standing on the edge of something great. Between normalcy and greatness. One step and I’d be falling over the edge, freefalling into the magic of adrenaline. I can almost see the attentive faces, the blinding lights, the limitless space ahead of me—calling for me. I can almost taste the buzzing excitement in the humid air and all the people before me. I can already smell the delicate scents of the sweet woods, the musk of the horse hair, and the tang of pine. My fingers tap my legs in anxious anticipation. It’s moments like these that I remember how far I’ve come, where I came from, and where I still have yet to go.

The applause makes me snap up my head to look through the darkness to the stage. The performer that had been playing one of Bach’s sonatas just finished, the audience giving their polite applause. It had been a beautiful performance, what little I had paid attention to. But their completion meant it is my time.

I wish I had better words for what it feels like to walk out on that stage. It is both the most exhilarating and calming experience wrapped into one. My right hand grips my bow painfully hard while my left hand grips the neck of my prized Stainer violin with equal, but more reverent, force. I can feel the slick sweat on my palms, and I hope it doesn’t soak into the wood of my violin. The walk to the center of the stage is daunting and possibly the longest thing I have ever done in my life. I have to pass the piano, at which a friendly face already sits, smiling at me as I walk by.

Finally I manage to make it to center stage. I can’t see anything beyond the first couple rows in the audience, the stage lights are blinding. I already know how many people are there, though, the theatre is massive. It has been a dream of mine since I started playing to play here at the Stohess Conservatory. I bow slightly, thanking the audience for the time they are giving to listen to me play.

It takes me a moment to get my bearings, I just stare out into the blinding lights. Finally, I carefully lift the small wooden instrument to my shoulder, securing it under my chin. I take my time adjusting it so that it sits just perfectly. I lift my bow in my right hand, readying it before making a small nod toward Armin, seated at the piano. He plays a single high note, letting it hang for a moment, then it begins. Armin’s fingers draw out the odd chords of introduction before I come in. My entrance is fast and sudden, testing my skills in both handling my bow and controlling my fingers. My biting tones hover above Armin’s accompaniment.

I quickly fall into the familiar movements of the song. Grieg’s Anitra’s Dance reminds me of a mad circus. But I know every movement, every pitch, every rise and fall. I’d been practicing this piece for months, learning every sound. It had long since permeated every dream, every breath I took. Now, I am finally setting it free. I can now give the music the wings it needs to fly free to the ears of the listeners and through the air, to hang there and be heard. I feel, more than hear, Armin’s playing behind me and I throw my whole body into the performance. My soul is invigorated with the music.

I had fallen in love with Anitra’s Dance from the first moment I heard it. It is erratic and sensual at the same time. It requires skill, talent, sheer determination. The song reflects my personality in many ways. The quick opening evolves over time into a dance of passion, a development into the more mature, something I try my very hardest to get across to the audience.

Before I know it, I’m playing the final seconds of the song. A descent of pitch and a flourish with my bow as it climbs back up for the last note. I hold myself, violin still perched on my shoulder and bow still raised up from the final sound. My chest heaves with the effort I had just put into the song. It isn’t until I hear the thundering applause that I lower my arms and look back toward the audience I can’t see. The smile that spreads on my lips nearly breaks my face. I feel light and airy, as if I could take a step and just float off the stage. I barely remember to bow again before turning to walk from the stage.

Glancing back, I see Armin’s grin encouraging me from the piano, where he is also rising to leave the stage. There is only one performance remaining, and he won’t require accompaniment. When I turned back toward the backstage wings, it takes all of my willpower to continue walking without dropping my jaw.

Levi Ackerman is walking toward me.

Playing at the Stohess Conservatory was only half of the draw of this performance. Playing the violin had become a passion of mine when I was around ten years old. I had been messing around in the living room of my childhood home while my mom had been flipping through television channels. She had settled on a violin concert and when I heard the notes, I couldn’t look away. Two men were facing each other, eyes locked as they swayed with the music of their duet. That moment, I found the beauty of music. The men on the screen, Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman, became my ultimate idols. As soon as the television concert finished I begged my mom for a violin. Even though we didn’t have much money, she was so glad I was showing an interest in something so she took me to the local music store to pick out an instrument. My sister, Mikasa, never one to stray far from me, picked out a cello at the same time and my mom enrolled us in lessons.

I was horrendous, to put it lightly. Mikasa excelled immediately, she was always naturally excellent at everything. I, however, returned from every lesson more angry than anything. But I was fiercely determined, it was my best and worst personality trait. After every lesson I would lock myself in my room and play until my fingers bled. It took years, but I improved slowly. I started to play more complex pieces. Then I started playing concerts. When I started playing for competitions, I started applying to play at Stohess. Every year I would send an audition for their annual show. Not only was it one of the most prestigious musical concerts, featuring the greatest talent in string instrument players, but it was also the only place that Levi Ackerman ever played. Erwin had retired a few years after I saw him play on television, but Levi continued playing every year for the annual concert. I wanted so desperately to be able to play on that stage, show I was good enough, but even more, I wanted to be able to play with Levi.

And now here he is. He’s much shorter in person, not that I really expected him to be tall after seeing him play next to Erwin. He’s wearing a suit that looks like it was made to fit him. Come to think of it, it probably was with his build. It accentuates all of his best features. His face is severe, almost scowling as he walks toward center stage, keeping his eyes forward while we pass, not even sparing me a glance. Once I pass him, I quicken my steps so I can make it backstage before he starts. As soon as I’m hidden by the curtains, I turn and stare back onto the stage just as he bows and readies his instrument.

The chords that he plays are beyond unexpected. I’ve never heard anything like it. His bow glides along the strings of his instrument with grace and control. The sounds emanating from the vibrating strings are hauntingly beautiful. The song is both sad and hopeful, invoking a deep sorrow but also offering some semblance of comfort. Somewhere in my head it sounds almost familiar, like it was some long lost lullaby from another time. The notes weren’t quick by any means, they were slow, deliberate, and always in control. It starts low and somber, then climbs higher, more hopefully. The sounds fill my chest, make me feel empowered. Then there is a note that is drawn out long before it fades into silence, bringing the audience into anticipation, before he starts playing low and sad again.

The song escalates into a repetitive calling. Like someone begging for the sake of humanity. Each phrase adds urgency to the song, making my heartbeat pick up its pace. I feel this inexplicable need to run and do something. Then it is over. Not a sound is in the entire theater. No one is breathing or I’m sure I would be able to hear it. Levi’s bow is still held high and his instrument still nestled on his shoulder.

He lowers his instrument and, still, there is no sound. He turns back to the wings and I can see his eyes bore into me. His soft footsteps echo in the theater as if it were empty. I’m sure my face is mirroring the expressions of the audience members—pure, unadulterated shock. The man I had idolized for the last ten years is staring me down with an odd scowl.

Suddenly, as he passes behind the curtain, there is thunderous applause. The sound is deafening, it fills my ears and it’s like I never would be able to hear again. But one tiny whisper at my ear changes that.

“Not bad.”

I’m sure that if my jaw could have dropped further, it would. As it were, my mouth is already opened to maximum capacity, so I settle for widening my eyes and whirling around. Already walking away is Levi, one hand holding both violin and bow while the other waves nonchalantly back to me. Levi just spoke to me. Levi just gave me praise. What is even happening right now?

Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me and my mind finally clears infinitesimally. “Eren! You were fantastic!” Mikasa’s voice in my ear is nowhere near as penetrating as Levi’s had been, but it still makes it through the sound of the audience, which has now changed from applause to chatter as they begin filing out.

I hug her back, careful to keep my instrument safe as I do so, “Thank you, you were, too!” Mikasa had played her cello earlier in the night. She had been accepted to play here for years, but she would never make the trip if I couldn’t come, too. This year, we both finally got to be here.

“Where’s Armin?” I picked up my head and scanned the dark wings of the stage for his blond tied back hair.

“I haven’t seen him since I played. Maybe he went backstage to find Annie?” Armin had been asked to accompany the small Russian cellist months back, even though they had never met. A few days ago, they had all gotten the chance to finally meet in person so Armin and Annie could practice playing together live. I could tell immediately that he was smitten. She has a death glare that could freeze hell, but she seems to soften around Armin.

Mikasa smiles knowingly, “Let’s go find them then. Are you planning on going to the dinner?"

“Dinner?” We start walking in the direction of the backstage room where the performers are allowed to lounge.

“The Conservatory holds a banquet for the performers after the show, you didn’t know that?”

I shake my head, mind wandering to Levi. I wonder if he’ll be attending the banquet.

“Well I’m not going if you aren’t, but if we are, it starts in an hour.”

“Uh, sure. Let’s go.”

We make it back to the backstage area, but before searching for Armin, I head to my locker where my case is. Mikasa has already packed up her cello and secured it safely in her locker. My violin is my very most prized possession. I still have the violin my mom bought me when I first started playing, but it stays home where I warm it up with some scales every now and then. I mostly keep it just for the sentimental value. The violin I have now is one I had saved up for for years. It is the only major purchase I’ve ever made on my own. The day I went to pick one out, I hadn’t intended to get the Stainer I am now placing carefully in its case. But when I got to the store and was looking through the instruments, it caught my eye. I’ve never once regretted the decision and I care for the violin with an almost obsessive reverence.

I’m just turning around after closing my locker to see a shock of black hair disappear down a nearby hallway. I stare at the spot for a moment before shaking my head and following Mikasa to the lounge.

The room is buzzing with activity. Performers are milling about, chatting amicably with one another. I make note of the famous string quartet group lounging on one of the couches, I’ve seen them perform a couple times before and every time has been special. They’ve also been known to associate with Levi on occasion. While I’m looking around the room, the solitary girl in the group, Petra, smiles at me as my eyes trace over their group.

I return her friendly smile, but quickly move on, scanning the crowd for two blond heads. Mikasa spots them first and tugs my arm to get my attention. We make our way to them, standing close together near the coffee maker, which has been running nonstop all night.

“Armin!” I call. Both heads turn toward us, fixing us in two icy blue stares.

“Eren! Mikasa! You two were absolutely perfect. Great job!” Armin’s enthusiasm makes me smile in gratitude and my cheeks coloured from the attention.

“Thank you. Annie, you were excellent, too. Was that Rachmaninoff?”

“Yeah, thank you.” Annie is quiet in her response to my question. She doesn’t really seem to talk to people unless they’re Armin or one of her two friends we all met a few days back.

“Armin, Eren and I are planning on attending the banquet, were you two going to go?”

Armin looks to Annie in question, who gives a small nod, before he smiles and nods happily, “Yeah, we should probably head out pretty soon, though. You all can leave your instruments in the lockers here while we’re there, right?” Mikasa, Annie, and I all nod. “Well then, should we go? We can all grab a taxi together.”

I smile, putting my arms around Mikasa and Armin’s shoulders. We walk out of the room together, and I can’t help but notice how Annie never leaves Armin’s side.

\--

The banquet is held in the ballroom of the prestigious Sina Hotel. When the four of us get there, many of the other performers are already seated and chatting away. Some of the backers and producers are in attendance as well. I scan the tables and sink a little in disappointment when I don’t see Levi’s dark hair and steely eyes. Mikasa leads us to a small empty table.

Once seated, I finally take the chance to take in my surroundings. The ballroom is beautiful, with a tiered ceiling and two large crystal chandeliers to light the room. The carpet has an interesting pattern of black and red with gold flowers. I get a kind of warm feeling from the wood paneling in the walls. The whole place, while being excessively extravagant for me, also feels warm and comfortable. I’m able to relax relatively easily despite feeling a little ridiculous in the presence of all the riches.

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice brings my mind back to the present. I look to her in question. “Armin was just saying that the quartet was praising your performance.”

I look over to Armin, somewhat alarmed, “What, really?”

He smiles warmly, “I was talking to Petra and she said she was very impressed with your playing. She enjoyed your choice in piece as well. I think she could tell it fit your personality.”

“Petra is the cellist, right?” Annie’s voice cuts into the conversation and I nod in response.

“She’s ranked in the top cellists in the world, but she chose to accept the position in the quartet rather than branch out on her own as a soloist. I heard Levi handpicked the quartet.” Armin’s voice lowered in a conspiratorial tone at the last part and I straightened.

“Really? I didn’t know Levi had anything to do with the quartet. I thought they just knew each other.”

“From what I’ve gathered, it sounds like he’s the reason it exists. Well, he and Erwin. Erwin plays viola as well as violin and they had a couple friends, Hanji and Mike? They formed a quartet back when Levi first started making it on the scene thirteen years ago. But when Erwin retired, the group disbanded and no one has really heard from Hanji and Mike. That was something like six years ago? So about a year later, this new quartet suddenly popped out of nowhere and got all this attention. They don’t really talk about it much, but Levi has been either in the audience or in the performing lineup of every show they’ve ever been a part of. Rumor has it he started it up from a group of elite players to try to bring back the glory of his old quartet.” I listen raptly as Armin describes the history. It’s just like him to know the secrets of backstage.

“Who are they all?” Mikasa asks.

I take the question, “There’s Auruo on violin and Gunther on viola. Then Petra, of course, on cello. And the bassist is Erd.”

Annie’s voice surprises us all again, “I heard Petra has a thing for Levi.”

Armin looks at her with his head cocked, “Really? I was pretty sure he’s gay, thought he and Erwin were together at one point. And that her and Auruo had something going on.”

“Is there really that much drama and gossip going around some string players?” Mikasa never was one for drama, but she still listens when Armin and I gossip about other players. I think she likes to know the dirt in case she needs to have leverage on someone. The professional musicians’ world is a tough one.

“Everyone has their secrets, Mikasa. How would you like it if people knew about y—“

She cuts me off, “Finish that sentence and I will have to kill you. I have extra strings in my case.” We all laugh at her threat, knowing it is said in jest, despite the hard tone of truth.

The servers begin to bring around hors d'oeuvres at this point, offering each table the plates piled with small snacks at exactly the same time. We each choose some of the foods and the servers leave us. I notice there are still people trickling in to sit, but Levi is still nowhere to be found. I do, however, notice the string quartet at a table nearby, talking boisterously. Auruo does seem to lean in pretty close to Petra and laugh a bit too much whenever she speaks. Petra either doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind, as she just smiles her friendly smile the whole time.

Mikasa slides a couple pieces of food onto my plate and I frown at her. “Didn’t like them.” I look back down at them and figure it doesn’t hurt to try. I pick one of the offending pieces up and stuff it in my mouth. It has a weird taste that is not particularly pleasant but is also not unbearable. I swallow it down and decide to leave those from now on.

We continue making conversation about everything and nothing. Frequently, we gossip about other performers, or about the industry in general. We bring up future concerts and competitions we’re thinking about participating in. Annie turns out to be fairly pleasant at conversation once she lets her guard down a bit. She still maintains a perpetually bored expression, but her eyes light up a bit more and she gets really animated when she talks about her own playing or Armin’s accompaniment. I hope the two of them see how crazy about each other they are.

When we had nearly finished our entrees, the whole room quiets as one of the owners of the conservatory stands and taps a knife against his glass.

“Welcome performers, patrons, and everyone involved in making tonight a resounding success.” There is quiet applause. “As some of you may know, my name is Darius Zackly and I am one of the owners of our wonderful Stohess Conservatory. Tonight we had several beautiful performances from long-time veterans and new faces alike. Thank you so much to each and every one of you for being a part of our concert. A round of applause for all of your hard work!” The quiet applause from before is louder and more exuberant this time. As it quiets, Mr. Zackly begins again, “Tonight, we have a few very special guests that would like to give you a special show of their own. Now introducing, for the first time in six years, the Survey String Quartet!”

We look around confusedly for a moment until a door opens and four people file into the room. First is a tall, blond man with a mustache and beard carting his large string bass across the room. Following close behind is a person with long reddish-brown hair tied up in a somewhat messy ponytail, some hair escaping and framing their face. They bounced along with their cello. A bit separated from them follows the real surprise. Erwin Smith in all his glory is walking out into the room with a viola in hand, smiling blindingly all the while. And behind him is Levi with his violin, looking particularly perturbed in contrast to the bright smile of Erwin.

They form a small semi-circle at the head of the room, where there is a clearing in the tables and chairs. All heads in the room are focused in on them, waiting. As they readied their instruments, the room seems to take a collective breath and hold it. The first notes are short and bright, involving all of the members. It is like a military call to battle. The opening is short and the movements get faster and more furious. All four of them are captivating in the way they play, showing a broad range of styles, but my attention is glued to Levi. He has a furious high part over the rest, playing in close tandem with Erwin, for much of the beginning of the song. Around the midpoint, the cello is featured while Levi’s strokes become quieter, fading into the background of the song. His fingers are flying over the strings while his bow is in constant motion. It is clear this performance is a more passionate experience for him than his earlier piece during the concert. There is nothing calm about the piece and it incites a sense of need for action. Levi is still largely expressionless, but his eyes are filled with the passion of his playing. It is truly a spectacle.

The four of them finish with a few notes in unison and freeze. There is a moment of awed silence before the room fills with applause from every spectator. A few people stand, and the rest of the room follows soon after. I’m up as soon as the idea was planted, clapping with enthusiasm. The rest of my friends are up soon after. The clapping continues for a long time until Erwin raises a hand to quell it.

When the sound finally dies down and everyone is seated again, Erwin speaks, “Thank you for the warm reception. It feels wonderful to be back together again. Let me take this opportunity to introduce everyone.” Erwin turns to each member as he introduces them, “On string bass, we have Mike Zacharius. On cello, Hanji Zoe. My name is Erwin Smith, on viola. And you all of course know Levi Ackerman on violin.” Each member smiles at those gathered when their name is said. All except Levi, whose scowl deepens.

“Unfortunately, this is not an announcement of our reimagining of this group. The spotlight has long since moved on and we are all more than fine with that. No, today I want to announce a new group of young instrumentalists we hope to form, known as the Survey Agency. The goal of this group will be to help young performers get a foot in the door of the performing world with the help of those of us before you. Levi, Hanji, Mike, and myself wish to invite instrumentalists to audition for the group. We will be accepting ten solo instrumentalists and two accompanists. Details will be sent out to each of you in attendance tonight as well as advertised. We expect the competition to be tough, so bring your best pieces! Thank you all.” With that, the quartet files out of the room silently as those seated begin to erupt in chatter.

“What am I going to play?” I ask absently to no one in particular.

“You’re auditioning?” Mikasa asks me. I nod. “Then I will, too. What about you two.”

Annie just nods while Armin blushes, “I don’t think so, I’m not that great. Plus, they’re only taking two accompanists.”

“Armin, I would be lost without you behind me. And Annie asked for you specifically all the way from Russia. You are absolutely good enough. You have to try out!” It hurts to know Armin doesn’t think he’s very good. I’ve been playing to his accompaniment since I picked up a violin, and he’s been playing longer than that. His skills at the piano are nearly unmatched as far as I can tell. And he was the only accompanist in attendance at tonight’s concert.

“I’ll think about it.” But when he looks over at Annie, who is giving him a hard stare, I know he’ll cave. She won’t even have to speak before he’ll agree.

The remainder of the banquet is spent discussing potential audition pieces over the fantastic dessert. I’m still not really sure what piece I will choose to show off my playing when we are heading back to the conservatory to pick up our instruments. On the way there, my phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Eren, sweetie! How was the concert? I’m sorry we couldn’t be there.”

“Mom! It was great! My piece went really well and Mikasa was amazing. And don’t worry about it, it was expensive enough to get us here. Soon enough we’ll be able to get you to all of our performances. Oh! Do you remember seeing Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman perform?”

“Yeah, isn’t that why you decided to start playing?”

“Yup. They’re starting a new program for instrumentalists to get into the performing world. They’re auditioning for ten spots and two accompanists. Armin, Mikasa, and I are all going to audition.”

“That’s great, honey. I’m sure you’ll all do splendidly. They’d be silly not to accept you.”

“Thanks mom.” Mikasa bumps my arms lightly as we approach the lockers. “I’ve got to go and pack up now, Mikasa and Armin say hi. We’ll be back soon. Love you!”

“Love you too, sweetie.” The call disconnects just as I make it to my locker. Mikasa and Annie broke off a bit sooner, since their lockers are at the other end because they’re bigger. I put in my combination and open my locker and almost miss the small paper that flutters to the floor. I bend down to pick it up and unfold it.

_Eren,_  
 _Great job tonight! We’d love to hang out and pick your brain a bit. We’re planning on getting drinks tonight after the banquet at The Garrison Bar downtown. Feel free to join us!_  
 _Petra_

Her script is small and neat. I read the note over several times before I could bring myself to believe what it says.

“What’s that?” Annie’s voice makes me jump and whirl my head to find all three of my friends staring at me.

Looking back down at the note, I answer, “Uh, an invitation to go drinking with Petra and the rest of the quartet at The Garrison Bar.”

“Oh, that’s right by our hotel,” Armin says helpfully.

“Do you guys want to come with?” I ask.

Armin answers first, “Annie and I were planning on going through some pieces for auditions, so we’re going to sit out.”

I look to Mikasa, “I’m getting pretty tired, so I think I’ll stay in tonight. Have fun. And be careful.”

I frown, “I’m not going to get killed, if that’s what you mean.”

She smiles, “Yeah yeah, come on, let’s get our instruments back to the room.”

\--

The Garrison Bar is a small place filled with people. Walking in from the cooler night air blasts me with the warmth of heat from the building and from the many bodies milling about and talking. Even though I changed into the jeans and button down I’d worn earlier today, I am still almost uncomfortably warm. It takes a moment, but I find Petra at the bar easily enough by her distinctive strawberry-blonde hair. I wave at her while I make my way through the through the throngs of people.

When I finally reach them, she wraps me in an excited hug. “Eren! It’s so good to finally meet you officially! You were fantastic tonight.”

“You guys played beautifully, I love the piece you chose.”

“Thank you.” She blushes slightly at the compliment. “Anyway, let me introduce you to the guys and get you a drink. What are you having?” She orders me a rum and coke and leads me back to a booth where three men sit.

“Eren, meet the Special Ops String Quartet.” I slide into the booth while she begins rattling off names of the men. “Next to you is Erd, then Gunther and Auruo.” She slides in next to Auruo.

“It’s good to meet you, Eren.” Erd holds out his hand as he speaks and I take it enthusiastically.

“Nice to meet you, too. You guys are fantastic, and I really enjoyed tonight’s performance.”

“He’s a sweetheart, isn’t he,” Petra smiles and I feel my face heat up.

“Tch, seems more like a shitty brat to me,” Auruo’s face turns in a scowl that looks somewhat unnatural on his face.

Petra slaps his arm, “Stop that, be nice.”

“Don’t mind them, Auruo likes to imitate Levi and Petra has to keep him in check,” Gunther assures me.

After clapping her hand over Auruo’s mouth, Petra speaks again, “So, Eren, what made you want to play the violin?”

The conversation up to this point has been pretty overwhelming. I feel like an outsider looking in on this group of people who are clearly very close. But Petra’s ever-present smile helps relax me. “Well, actually, I saw Erwin and Levi perform on TV when I was ten. They were so great, so I made my mom take me out the next day to get lessons and an instrument.”

Something strange flashes across Petra’s features, but then her smile returns full force and I quickly forget about it.

“How long have you been playing,” Gunther asks and I focus my attention to him.

“Just over ten years now?”

“So that would make you… twenty-one?” Petra asks.

“Uh, yeah, just turned. Why?”

“Oh, just curious.” I catch a glint in her eye before she continues, “You’ve been playing a long time. Are you going to audition for Survey’s new group?”

I nod enthusiastically, “Absolutely!” My face falls a bit, “I’m not sure what to play though.”

Erd speaks up next to me, “Maybe we can help you pick something?”

I straighten, “Really?”

Petra’s smile widens, “Yes! How long are you staying in the area? You can come by the conservatory tomorrow and play for us so we can help you decide!”

I can feel my smile getting bigger, “That sounds great! Would you mind if I bring my friends, too. I’m sure they’d love to hear your inputs as well. We’re all auditioning.”

“Of course.”

After that, the conversation turns to more mundane topics. I stay for a while, enjoying their company. They keep the drinks flowing and I’m very warm and probably more than a little tipsy when I finally say goodnight. I deny any offers to walk me to my hotel and we agree on a time to meet the next day before I make my way back for the night.

The room is dark and quiet when I get back. I creep back in, trying not to wake Mikasa, before sliding into my bed, thinking about what pieces to play tomorrow.

\--

“Eren, we’re going to be late.” Mikasa examines her nails while she sits on the bed and waits for me.

“I know, I can’t find the sheet music I want, though. I really want to get it on my tablet…” I trail off, concentrated on my search through my less than organised sheet music folder on my laptop. I’ve been trying to wade through the files to find some pieces to play for Petra and the guys and transfer them to my tablet. I have been largely unsuccessful, as I have absolutely no organisation to my files and they aren’t even named well. I should let Armin go through it, but it’s such a mess.

A knock on the door shakes my concentration and Mikasa speaks, “That’ll be Armin and Annie. You’re just going to have to use what you already have on there. Don’t worry about it. Maybe they’ll even have some music for you to try. Let’s just go. Is your violin ready to go?”

I shut the lid of my laptop with more force than necessary and an angry huff, “Yeah. Let’s go.” I grab my violin case and my bag and head to the door, not bothering to check that Mikasa is behind me.

The moment I step into the lobby of the conservatory, I’m assaulted by a small flying person. Petra nearly knocks me down with the force of her hug. I never expected her to be quite so exuberant, but here she is, hugging me again.

“Hi, Petra.”

“Eren! Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friends?”

I step back from Petra for some air and gesture to my friends, “Yeah of course. This is my sister, Mikasa, she plays cello. Then my best friend, Armin, who you’ve already met. He’s an accompanist. And finally Annie, she also plays cello.”

“Ah yes, I’ve heard of you,” Erd says to Annie, reaching out a hand to shake hers. She only nods her head slightly in acknowledgement while grasping the outstretched hand.

Once introductions are through, we go to the stage and get to showing off a bit. Annie and Mikasa get into animated conversation with Petra about cello pieces which would be great for auditions. Armin messes around on the piano, starting one piece and halfway through changing to another and running through whatever he could remember. I spent a lot of time playing a couple of songs from what I had loaded on my tablet. Auruo and Gunther both make comments on some of my tinkering, but mostly just sit back and chat among themselves. Erd hangs around by Armin at the piano, making song suggestions.

I’m about three quarters of the way through a random Mozart piece I would never actually use to audition with when Petra comes up behind me, startling me enough to make my strings squeal when my bow comes down weirdly.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s alright. What’s up?” I regain my composure quickly.

“I have something you might like to try. Here.” She hands me a couple sheets of music. I’ve never been much for being able to imagine what something will sound like just by looking at the music, but I can see the piece is slower, deliberate, and has a lot of longer notes. I can feel my brow furrowing, so I relax my face and smile at Petra.

“Alright, I’ll try it.” I set up the pages on the music stand over my tablet. I glance through the notes again while I ready my violin, slipping into intense concentration. I tap my foot a bit, getting into the tempo before I start playing. I get about three notes in before I stop, recognising the sound. When I turn back to Petra, she is smiling contentedly. She nods her head for me to continue, so I turn back to the music and start again.

The piece is not technically difficult, but it doesn’t really sound quite right in my ears. I make it several measures in before stopping again and asking if I can make notes. After being given the go ahead, I pull a pencil from my pocket and make some style notations, reminding myself where to sway, to use extra vibrato, where to hang onto the notes a little differently.

This time, when I ready myself, I feel more at ease. The notes flow much easier. It still sounds nothing like it did when Levi played the same music last night, but I feel like I am making it into something my own. It sounds much more familiar to me this time, now that I’m the one playing it. It’s like a soft melody from a far away dream. I lose myself in the tones, letting myself be completely transported by the music. I’m vaguely aware of how quiet the room has gotten, but I pay it no mind.

When I finish, I come back to the room slowly, like waking up from a deep sleep. The room is silent and the people I can see from where I’m standing are staring fixedly at me. The slow, deliberate clapping makes me spin on the balls of my feet, nearly losing my balance. What I see makes my jaw fall open and a decidedly unmanly squeak fall from my lips. Levi is standing just behind Petra and his eyes feel like they’re boring into the very essence of my being.

“Interesting interpretation. Now who the fuck gave you my music?”

I try to move my mouth to respond, I really do. I give it a really good effort. But, my brain seems to have decided that words don’t exist, so all I really manage to do is flop my jaw a bit. Petra watches me a moment before coming to my rescue, “That would be me. He’s really good, isn’t he?”

My eyes widen at her praise, mouth still open. “Shut your mouth, brat, you’ll drool on the stage and then you’ll have to clean it up.” This finally kicks my brain into gear and I slap my mouth closed, maybe a little too tightly. Judging by the exasperation in Levi’s frown, it was definitely too tight. I open my mouth again to say something, but I apparently take too long, since Levi scoffs, “Spit it out.”

“I didn’t expect you to be so… Rude.” The room burst out in laughter. Petra, Erd, and Gunther are all bent over on themselves in stitches from my comment. Levi just looks like he’s trying to decide whether to be pissed or surprised or impressed and his expression gets caught in the middle. Armin is a face of pure shock, Auruo looks a bit angry or irritated, I’m not sure. And Annie and Mikasa are both wearing their trademark stoic faces, choosing not to react to the exchange.

“Shut the fuck up, all of you. And you,” he points to me, “Get used to it. I’m not going to censor myself because some brat is offended.”

“I’m not offended.” Of course, my brain to mouth filter never really worked properly, but now would be the perfect moment for that to shine through. “I-I mean, I just… didn’t expect it. I guess…” I trail off when I notice Levi’s glare.

“Anyway, I’m glad you came by, we’re just helping these bright young stars choose some audition pieces,” Petra’s bubbly voice works at dissipating the tension that had built up.

“Why was he playing that then? He can’t audition with something I wrote.”

Petra opens her mouth to respond, but I beat her to it, “You wrote this?”

Levi turns his head back to me and stares me down. I never expected someone so much shorter than me to be so intimidating. Well, except Annie, but when she’s around Armin she’s not too bad. Levi is totally different, he literally looks like he is contemplating what I look like laying on the ground with blood pouring out of my head.

“Yes.”

I’m not really sure why I’m so surprised to learn Levi writes music as well as plays it. But it does. Maybe it’s the nature of the piece I just played, how emotional it is. I can’t seem to process that all of this emotion and imagery came from this man. I open my mouth to voice my opinion, but Levi’s narrowed eyes and icy glare make me think better of it.

“I wanted to hear him play it. You said that you didn’t feel right playing it, like it wasn’t meant for you,” Petra looks like she is intending to continue, but she stops as Levi levels his glare at her.

Levi continues looking at her for a few silent moments before he jumps off the stage and sits a couple rows back in the audience. He waves his hand back up at the stage, “Play it again.”

I think someone else might describe the expression on my face as dumb shock. I only just manage to close my mouth before drool really does start falling. If you ask me later, I won’t admit to smirking slightly when my brain starts working again and I turn back to the music, readying my instrument.

At first, trying to play again is hard. Levi stares at me intently and it makes me kind of nervous. More than once my fingers slip, but after a few lines, I lose myself again, absorbed by the song. I stop caring about all the eyes on me and just let the music take me away. I can feel the sorrow of the piece permeating my soul and the hope lifts my spirit.

This time when I finish, those watching are smiling. All except Levi, whose expression hasn’t changed from the cold, evaluating stare it was when I started. I meet his gaze, waiting for his critique.

But it doesn’t come. All he does is make a ‘hmmph’ sound and stand. I look to Petra for some kind of help, but she just shrugs and goes back over to Mikasa and Annie, starting conversation with them again. By the time I look back to Levi, he’s walking toward the wings.

“Wait! Where are you going?” I gingerly lay my violin down before jogging over to catch up to him just passed the curtain line.

Levi sighs and half turns back to me, “I have shit to do.”

I open my mouth to try to find something to say, anything really, to keep him here. But nothing comes out. He rolls his eyes and turns away again. “I’ll be seeing you, Eren Jaeger.”

The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. My first instinct is to wonder how he knew it, but then I realise he probably just remembered it from the program last night or Petra said it or something. My shoulders slump a little while I stare into the darkness he had disappeared into. He hadn’t been here long, but the experience had been exhausting.

I must be jumpy or on edge or something because when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn to find Armin standing just behind me.

“Come on, we all should be getting going. I know you haven’t packed and we need to be on time to the airport.” I nod, following him back to the stage to pack up.

Petra tells me to keep the music, so I gather that and my tablet and put them in my bag. It isn’t until I’m opening a folder to put the sheet music into that I notice a folded sheet of paper sticking out from my bag. I unfold the paper and squint at the tiny, cramped handwriting taking up virtually none of the space on the page. All that is there, though, is an email address and a phone number. I scrutinize the email address.

Holy shit.

This is Levi’s contact information.

Holy fuck.

I really am jumpy. This time, I nearly fall over when Mikasa taps me with her foot, “Hey, what’s that?”

“Jesus, fuck, Mikasa! You scared me.”

“Sorry,” She doesn’t sound sorry at all, “What is that?” she asks again, pointing at the page I’m still clutching in my hands.

I turn back to it, “Oh, uh, Levi’s phone and email.”

“Why’s that shortie giving you his contact info? Whatever, come on. We’re all ready to head out.”

I made a noise in acknowledgement and shoved everything in my bag.

As soon as we were back in the room, I open my computer and add Levi’s email to my contacts as well as program his number into my phone. Then I just kind of sit there, contemplating if I should text him. But what would I say. ‘Hi, what’s up?’ No, he’d probably never talk to me again. Ask him about why he bothered giving me his information? Somehow I think he’d be mad at my questioning his motives.

I go through a thousand more scenarios over the next few minutes, all the while simply staring at the contact screen on my phone. Finally I settle on something I hope isn’t too ridiculous.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Hi, this is Eren. Thank you for listening to me play today. I hope you don’t mind Petra let me keep the sheet music._

I hit send before I can think anymore about it. My leg jiggles impatiently and I look around the room. Mikasa is folding clothes on her bed, packing for both of us. She glances over to me, but doesn’t say anything. I look around for something to do, but I know Mikasa will yell at me if I actually try to pack anything, something about how I don’t understand spatial relation and folding. My bag laying in a heap in the corner catches my attention, so I go to pick it up and try to make some attempt at organising it.

Organising my bag turns into looking through my loose sheets of music. That quickly turns into going through Levi’s music in my head, staring at each note, trying to commit it all to memory. I almost miss the soft buzzing of my phone on the bed, but the screen lighting up with a new notification catches my attention. I pick it up absently, still focused on the music, and do a double take at the name on my screen.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Check your email._

Not really sure how I should take the response, I open the email program on my computer. Sure enough, I have an email from Levi. The body just says _Here._ There are four attachments, all named with a series of numbers. I open the first one, and I can’t say I’m particularly surprised that a pdf of sheet music opens on my screen. I look over to my violin case, but Mikasa does her creepy mind read thing, “Don’t you dare. We have to leave in twenty minutes and you have to pack that up. You can play when we get home. Tomorrow.”

I glare at her and huff. But I still comply, shutting my computer and packing it into my bag, along with the stray sheet music that was still lying around. Once I had my things together enough to satisfy Mikasa, I grab my phone again.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _We have to leave to catch our plane, so I don’t have time to play any of these, but thank you!_

The response came much faster this time.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Are you always this sickeningly enthusiastic?_

I stare at the message a moment, not sure if that’s a serious question or a joke. I don’t really think Levi’s much of a jokester, but I’ve also barely spoken to him and his crude way of speaking lends to a less than tactful way of speech. It wouldn’t surprise me if this was his idea of a joke. I sigh before tapping out a response.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _It’s one of my best qualities ;)_

It isn’t until after I hit the send button that I realise the emoticon was probably a bad idea. When I still didn’t have a reply a few minutes later, I start to really get concerned I’d already fucked things up.

“Come on, Eren, time to go.” I stuff my phone into my pocket and gather my things, taking our big shared suitcase so Mikasa doesn’t have to. For once, we have to go retrieve Armin, who is sitting in deep conversation with Annie in a lounge down the hall.

“How long are you staying here, Annie?” I ask, only mildly interested.

“Not much longer than you. I was planning on heading to the airport now.”

“She’s going to share our cab, if you guys don’t mind.” Armin adds.

“Sure,” Mikasa says as I nod in agreement. As we all walk out together, I feel my pocket vibrate. Seeing as my hands are full of luggage, I have to wait until we’ve hailed a cab and piled all our bags and instruments into it before I can extract it from my pocket.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _You really are a shitty brat. When is your flight?_

I smile to myself. For some reason, his insults didn’t feel like insults. I remember when he called me brat at the conservatory earlier, it was chastising, but it was almost playful. Or, at least, what I imagine is as playful as he really got.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _3 hours. Then a 3hr flight. And Mikasa won’t let me play until tomorrow._

“Who are you talking to, Eren?” Armin’s voice breaks my concentration and makes me realise I have a silly grin plastered on my face.

“Oh, Levi. He sent me some music.”

Armin raises his eyebrows, clearly seeing more than what I was telling him. The kid is too damn smart for his own good. He sees things when there isn’t anything to see. Like now.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _She controls what you do?_

I could practically hear his sneer.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _No. She’s just right. My mom will probably be asleep when we get back. I’d wake her up if I played._

The trip to the airport takes much less time than I expect it to. Maybe the traffic is lighter than I thought. Before I know it, the cab is stopped in the departing flights lane and we’re all struggling to get out. Luggage in hand, we make our way to check out bags.

Airports are literally the worst for people with instruments. First off, you have the paranoia associated with being in any public place with your very highly priced musical instrument. Then, if you’re like Annie and Mikasa, you have to go through the debate of whether it’s worth the instrument’s safety to buy it an extra ticket so you can keep in in the cabin with you on the flight (it just about always is). And then you have to face security with people who have likely never touched a musical instrument before in their lives. Sometimes I envy Armin, who doesn’t have to carry his around.

So after checking our large suitcases, the four of us head to security, three of us carefully keeping our instruments close at hand. I’ve got it easy. Violins are small and fit through the x-ray belt like any other luggage, and today I don’t even get asked to open it. And of course Armin has no problems, so he’s through and done before any of us. Mikasa gets through pretty easily, too, considering her large carry on. She does have to open the case for the security person to check it though, but they let her through easily.

Annie is where things start getting difficult. Not only does she have a large second passenger to carry around, but she has to deal with customs and all of the pains of international travel. She is stopped for no less than twenty minutes in which security makes her completely dismantle her case and everything inside, checking every nook. They check her passport no less than fifteen times and go over her boarding pass and the one for the cello several times as well. Finally, they let her go.

“Well, that was considerably easier this time around.”

I gape at her. “That was worse coming here?”

She nods, but doesn’t elaborate. I can’t imagine how much it must have sucked to deal with that on the way in. Bag slung over my shoulders and violin case tight in my hand, I take the opportunity to fish my phone out of my pocket. I’m pretty sure it vibrated somewhere along the way.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Good luck with security._

I smile, and notice the message was sent moments after we had gotten in line, so I am really late in a response.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Wasn’t too bad for me. Annie went through hell though. She said it was even worse on her way here._

Annie sticks with us as we walk to our gate. Her flight isn’t for another three hours, so I assume she’ll just sit with us until we board. I make us stop at some little stand along the way for food, which Armin buys, saying he doesn’t mind and ends up getting us all something.

When we finally sit down at the gate, mostly empty due to how early we are, I finally relax a little. The hardest part of the airport is done. The only headache we have left to face is getting Mikasa boarded. Armin and Annie go off somewhere together, sitting some distance away. Violin case securely sitting between my legs, I rummage around in my bag for something to keep me occupied. I end up pulling out my folder of loose sheet music and going over Levi’s music again. I absently pull my phone out of my pocket while I’m humming the tune.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Flying with instruments is shit._

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Yeah. Hey, what is this piece called that I played today? It doesn’t say on the music and no one ever said._

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Vogel im Käfig._

I look at the message with my brow furrowed. It fit, but, why?

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Bird in a Cage. May I ask why?_

The reply takes long enough that I return to the music, making a few notes here and there and humming through it. When I get a little too loud, Mikasa elbows me lightly.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _You speak German?_

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Parents are off the boat from Germany. Even Mikasa speaks some, and she was adopted when we were 9. You didn’t answer my question._

I figure he’s probably avoiding the question, but I’m not about to let it drop. Even if the answer doesn’t really matter, I’m stubborn enough to keep asking simply because I want to know.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Not sure. Just seemed right._

As much as I want to, I really can’t argue with that. That’s kind of how music works, you don’t really get to think about it logically, it just works or doesn’t. Thinking back to the piece, the title did feel right, and it worked better in German, too.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _I like it._

“You’ve been glued to your phone since we came back from the conservatory,” Mikasa’s voice makes me look up.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I guess. Just talking to Levi about his piece.”

“Did you find out why he gave you his information?”

I cock my head, “No, actually. I guess it was to send me that music, but I never asked.”

She hmmphs, and returns to the book of sudoku she’s been working through.

She raises a good point. I had just assumed he wanted to send me those pieces, but he’s been continuing conversation with me since then. He has had plenty of opportunities to just stop replying and he really had no obligation to continue to entertain my curiosities. Well, there’s one way to find out.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Why did you give me your contact info?_

I hardly hit send when I got a reply.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Good._

I don’t understand what that meant until I remember I had sent another message before my question. Instead of trying to maintain two threads of conversation at once (something Armin can do but I fail miserably at), I just sit back and wait for a reply to my question.

The waiting area has filled up considerably since we sat down. There are all manner of people sitting around the space. Some are men in suits typing away on laptops or talking in some business jargon on their cell phones. There are a couple families, children playing around while their parents try to keep them contained and away from other people. Some couples sit close together, caring more about each other than where they are. A few people my age are scattered, buried in a book, their phone, a computer, probably returning to school from spring break.

It’s interesting to think of all the different things that brings the people here together in this one place. We all have different reasons for being on this plane, yet we’re all here together, sharing this moment. I get to see this snapshot of these people’s lives. The child trying to show their tired parents the crayon drawing she’d just finished, a teen smiling as they tap out a text, an elderly woman doing a crossword puzzle. People watching is fascinating.

The buzzing of my phone draws my attention.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Petra was right. And you’re interesting._

I’m not sure how long I stare at the message, but it isn’t until I feel Mikasa’s finger reach over and close my mouth that I realise I had it open.

“What’s your problem?”

It takes me a moment to formulate a response, “I’m fine. Do you remember what Petra said? After Levi asked why I was playing his piece.”

“Mmmm, something about him not feeling right playing it.”

“That it wasn’t meant for him?”

“Sounds right. Why?” Mikasa is looking at me more intently now, but I’m staring at nothing, mind back at the conservatory.

Petra was right. What did that mean? The song isn’t meant for him? But who then? And what did that have to do with Levi giving me his information? The answer he gave me just raised more questions.

“Eren?”

“Huh?” I focus back on Mikasa.

“What’s up? Why did you ask about what Petra said?”

I look at her blankly for a moment, then show her the message.

“I wouldn’t think too hard about it. Doesn’t sound like he’s particularly forthcoming.”

I hum at her, taking back my phone. I debate whether or not to continue asking questions or drop it. But then, when have I ever cared about the intelligence of my decisions?

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _About what? And how?_

It doesn’t take long before my phone is buzzing again.

**From: Armin Arlert**  
 _I’m going to walk Annie to her gate, should be back right before we board._

Not exactly the message I was waiting for, but I smile nonetheless. I think there’s more than meets the eye with those two. I’ll have to ask him about it on the plane. I show Mikasa the message and return to waiting, leg bouncing in impatience.

Several minutes pass, and Armin returns to sit by us. I waggle my eyebrows at him and he blushes deeply, but refuses to say anything. All three of us snap our heads toward the desk when a voice comes over the loudspeaker, announcing preboarding. Because of the cello, we are included in that and get up to board.

We sit down, around the middle of the plane, Mikasa and her cello on one side and Armin and I on the other. I place my violin case carefully in the overhead compartments, using Armin’s carry on as a buffer to keep it from moving around too much. I check my phone once more, but there is still no reply from Levi. I tap out a mass text, informing everyone we’ve boarded and that I was turning off my phone. I include Levi in the list, so he’d know that I wouldn’t be able to answer for the next several hours.

It takes a while for the rest of the people to board, during which I chat with Mikasa a little about nothing. Being on an airplane makes me sort of uncomfortable. It’s like the freedom of flying is dangled in front of me, but I’m trapped in a tin can for it. When the plane starts moving, rolling slowly toward the runway, Mikasa reaches across the aisle to squeeze my hand briefly. I smile over at her, thankful for the small comfort.

The only part about flying that I really like is taking off. I love the moment right before the plane straightens out on the runway, it’s like a suspension, like time stops. Then, the engine kicks in high and loud and the plane surges forward, gaining speed. I close my eyes and I can feel the plane tilting upward and my ears immediately pop from the cabin pressure being regulated. When the plane finally levels out again, I reach down for my headphones and pick something random, keeping one earbud out so I can talk with Armin. Mikasa is already back into her sudoku and has headphones in as well.

About two hours into the flight I’ve decided I will never be able to sleep on a plane. I maybe got ten minutes where I was semi-unconscious but I’ve spent the last twenty or so minutes rolling around in my seat attempting to get remotely comfortable. Who thought airplane seats were a good design? I’d like to have a chat with said person. I wonder if they’ve ever tried sleeping in one.

Anyway.

“Hey, Armin.”

The friend in question rolls his head over lazily to look at me, “Hmmm?”

“You and Annie were pretty close the last few days,” I try to say it nonchalantly, but it comes out suggestive. Not that it isn’t, but whatever.

Armin’s cheeks immediately colour and he sits up in his seat, “I was her accompanist! And Reiner and Bert couldn’t stay so I was the only person she really knew.”

“Mhm. You know, I may not be as smart as you, but I’m also not blind. She looks perpetually angry unless you’re around and you light up when she’s around. You don’t have to hide it.”

Armin is silent for a bit, probably contemplating how to best disappear forever. “I won’t get to see her again until auditions, and those are two months away.” His voice is quiet and sort of hard to hear over the sound of the plane engine.

“Knowing you, you thought about that ages ago. Let me guess, you already exchanged phone numbers, skype details, emails, and any other way to communicate you could think of?” Armin nods. “Well then, I’d say you have nothing to worry about. You’re both clearly crazy about each other.”

Armin’s voice is still low and quiet, insecure, “But what if she meets someone at home?”

I look at him seriously for a time, trying to figure out how best to tell him he’s fucking insane. “Armin, first of all, she’s terrifying, so she’s not the most approachable of people. Second, she doesn’t even like people, so the likelihood of her talking to anyone long enough to take her mind off you is virtually zero, and the only two people she does talk to are gay. And finally, I know you didn’t miss how she looked at you. She was practically glued to your side the whole time we were there.”

While I was talking, Armin’s face brightened and now he has a fond smile sitting there. “Yeah. She kissed me.” The words are so quiet and quick that I nearly miss them. But once my brain processes what he said the biggest smile spreads on my face. I arch an eyebrow in question and I can see his face morph to horror when he realises I had heard what he said. “Just on the cheek! It wasn’t anything big. But, yeah.”

“As long as I get to be best man at your wedding,” I reply playfully. He punches my arm and I laugh while I rub the spot. I glance across the aisle and see Mikasa a little too intent on her sudoku book. She had clearly been listening in on the conversation. She smiles a little and her eyes flick to meet mine briefly and I smile back. We’re both happy for Armin.

I’m about to put my other earbud in and try to get comfortable again when Armin speaks, “What about you?”

I look over at him in surprise, my hand still raised with my earbud on its way to my ear, “What about me?”

“Did someone catch your fancy these last couple days?”

I stare back at him and his knowing smirk, wondering if he’s actually serious. I glance back at Mikasa and she is now blatantly listening in. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh I think you do. Your hand has been brushing your pocket since we sat down, even though you know your phone is off. And you were glued to it at the airport. And don’t think I missed your dopey smile every time you looked at it.”

My forehead creases as I draw my eyebrows together in a frown. Other than cursory evaluations of a person’s attractiveness, I’ve never really been interested in people as far as relationships go. I’m too focused on my music. The only friends I have even managed to maintain have been Armin and Mikasa because of it, so a relationship has just been out of the question. I never even considered the possibility.

And what did he mean about my phone? I wasn’t really trying to check it on the plane, was I? I think back and I can’t remember going for my pocket. And the only person I was even talking to today was Levi.

Oh.

“There it is.” Armin’s voice got my attention.

“You think I like Levi?” I ask, much more defensively than I intended.

“I think he caught your attention, not an easy feat. We’ve known each other our whole lives, Eren. I’ve never seen you react that way to someone.”

Levi is certainly interesting, but he’s been my idol for the last ten years. Of course I would react differently to him. I would have done the same had I actually met Erwin, too. It’s totally understandable that I would be excited that he’s talking to me. And yeah, he’s totally attractive. He’s got a great build and those steely eyes.

Nope. I’m totally not into him. Not at all.

“He’s my idol. I’m not into him.”

“But you think he’s hot.”

I stare back into Armin’s eyes, “I can’t deny he’s an attractive person. But no, Armin.”

He looks like he’s about to say something else but changes his mind when he catches my glare. Instead, he just smirks again and settles into one of the books he brought along. I glance over at Mikasa again and she just raises a brow at me and returns to her puzzles.

I shove my earbud into my ear and cross my arms over my chest. I’m feeling weirdly angry at the implications Armin raised. I couldn’t like Levi. I just have a healthy appreciation for his talents. And, yeah, sure, he’s hot. In a severe, ‘I could kill you if I wanted’ kind of way. And I do enjoy talking to him, he is interesting. Plus, I have to impress him. He’ll no doubt be one of the judges for the auditions for the new program, and if he’s willing to help, I’m absolutely going to take that opportunity.

I catch my arm halfway to my pocket and curse under my breath. I glance at Armin, to see if he noticed. He’s absorbed in his book, but the smirk at the corners of his mouth tells me he definitely noticed and he knows I noticed. I stuff my arm back across my chest, hugging myself tightly. My thoughts are drifting between Levi and the auditions as I slip into unconsciousness.

\--

I come to when Armin shakes my shoulder. “We’re just about to land.”

I look out the window to see the ground is considerably closer than the last time I was conscious. I lean my head back and wait for the jostle indicating we’ve touched down. The plane only bounces twice before I feel myself pushed forward from the sudden deceleration. As soon as I think to, my hand is in my pocket, turning my phone back on. Armin and Mikasa do the same. My phone downloads a few text messages, but there is only one that I really care about. After I read through the rest I open it.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Doesn’t matter. And I don’t know, that’s what I intend to find out._

I’m not really sure how I should feel about that. On one hand, it is an answer. Sort of. But it doesn’t really tell me anything. It’s a response, but not an answer. I choose to let it be for now, and send a mass text indicating we’ve landed.

We have to sit and wait for the entire plane to clear so Mikasa and I don’t have to risk hurting our instruments. I watch people as they filter out slowly, impatient to get off the plane. To be fair, I am impatient, too. If I wasn’t more concerned about my violin and Mikasa’s cello, I would be rushing to get off as well. The less time I spend cramped in this tin can, the better. My phone vibrating helps keep my mind off that.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Good. How was the flight?_

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _As good as can be expected cramped in a tin can. I just want out._

The line of people has gotten considerably shorter, now we have to keep looking back to watch the people behind us get up.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _You need to shit or something? I’m sure you’ll survive._

My sudden barking laugh brings both Armin and Mikasa’s attention to me, as well as that of the person passing our seats. They both look at me strangely, but roll their eyes when they see my phone in my hands.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Rofl, no, I just hate confined spaces._

I notice Mikasa stand as the last person other than us passes our seats. I go to stand as well and help her get the cello out from the seat and follow her once my violin is safe in my hands, Armin close behind. We move quickly through the small airport we’ve grown familiar with. Shiganshina airport is pretty tiny, so it’s a short walk to the main floor where the baggage carousels are.

We’re quiet as we wait for the carousel to turn on, tired from the traveling. Armin checks his phone, probably tracking Annie’s flight. Mikasa just stares at the conveyor belt, willing it to start moving. My phone vibrates and I’m already swiping at the screen before the vibration ends.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Glad I amuse you._

I catch myself smiling at that, but the carousel finally turns on, so I stow my phone and pay attention to the luggage, waiting for ours. Armin’s bag comes first, near the end of the first wave. I pull it off the belt for him while he holds my violin. Not too much longer and Mikasa and my bag comes down the belt. I yank it off, take my violin back, and organise my things between my hands, following Mikasa through the crowd to the taxi lane.

The drive is pretty short, Shinganshina isn’t very large. Rather than continue on, Armin decides to stay the night with us, since it’s already so late. After dumping my bag on the floor and carefully propping my violin against the wall, I collapse into bed, Armin next to me, and pass out.

\--

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Hey, brat, did you go to sleep?_

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Don’t forget to look at that music I sent you._

I wake up to the sun streaming across my face through my open curtains. I’m alone, which doesn’t surprise me. Armin probably woke up ages ago. The blinking notification light on my phone draws my attention so I groggily reach over to check it. I barely make note of the fact that it’s nearly eleven while I read the two missed messages from Levi.

There’s this weird thing about the morning, especially mornings when I sleep in. It’s like the world doesn’t exist yet, it’s just me and the sun blinding through my windows. Which should have the blinds drawn, mom must have opened them while I was gone. So now, the sun is slanting in, burning my face. Early April is usually when the weather starts to warm up, but here in Florida this is when it starts to get unbearable. I already miss the mild air of New York.

That reminds me, Levi told me to look at that music. I roll unceremoniously off the bed, and locate the bag I left in a heap on the floor. I spend about five minutes setting my laptop back up on my desk before opening the email from Levi. I open all four documents and print them as well as transfer them to my tablet. Before I have a chance to grab my violin, though, someone knocks at the door.

“I know you’re awake, I heard you moving around.”

I rush to the door, throwing it open to hug my mom. She laughs softly at my exuberance. “I’m glad you’re home, sweetie. You must be hungry, I made some pancakes.” We walk out to the kitchen together where Armin and Mikasa are already seated with mugs in their hands. The smell of coffee and fried butter filled the space, and I immediately go to the coffee maker for my own mug.

“We were just talking about auditions.” Armin mentions over the rim of his mug.

“Have you decided what you’ll play, honey?” my mom asks over her shoulder.

“Not yet, I have a few more pieces to look through. That’s what I was about to do actually.”

“Oh? Why don’t you come out here and play them for all of us? I’d love to hear them. And you can play your concert piece for me, too.” Mom sounds so hopeful and I smile. I’m always thankful for her support in my music.

“Sure, I can do that.”

My phone vibrates on the counter and three pairs of eyes look to it. “Eren met someone.”

“Mikasa!”

“Who did you meet?”

Mom and I speak at the same time and then the room goes silent. “I didn’t meet anyone.”

“Then why don’t you show mom who that message is from.”

I love my sister, I swear I do, but sometimes, I really want to punch her. Now is a shining example of one of those times. I glare at her, fists clenched at my sides. “I met the members of the Special Ops String Quartet and they introduced me to Levi Ackerman.”

“And he has your phone number?”

“Yeah, he actually sent me the music I was gonna look through. We’ve been talking some.”

Mom turns to face me full on, eyebrow raised mischieviously. “Oh really? Is my son finally interested in someone? Do I need to buy you some condoms?”

“Mom!” Armin and Mikasa both snigger. “Armin met someone, too.”

“Oh I already told her about Annie, you can’t turn this on me. I don’t even live here!” Damnit.

Out of ways to deflect attention, I just grab my phone and pout silently.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _It’s after noon, how the fuck are you not awake yet?_

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _I’m awake. Just being embarrassed by my mom._

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _I thought you were 21, you still live with your mom?_

How the fuck does he know how old I am? Also, there is nothing wrong with living with your parents. A plate of pancakes appears in front of me before I can tap out a response. “You know we all just want you to be happy, honey. And I do still want to hear those pieces.” I nod, grabbing for the syrup. The rest of breakfast (or brunch, I guess) goes smoothly, with conversation about our trip and the coming auditions.

Once the plates are cleared and everyone has moved to the living room, I go to get my violin and tablet. There’s already a stand in a cleared portion of the living room, used frequently by Mikasa and I as a mock concert space. I set up and open one of the pieces Levi sent me, checking to make sure the foot pedal is turning the pages properly.

I play all four pieces for them and mom gushes at all of them. She tries to offer some advice, but mostly she just gives me praise. After some coercion, I also play Anitra’s Dance for her with Armin on our little keyboard. Then she makes Mikasa play her piece and the one she’s thinking about for auditions. And when we tell her they’re auditioning accompanists, too, she makes Armin play for her. We all act a bit begrudging, but we love the attention.

Mom finally satisfied, Armin excuses himself, saying he needs to get home and see his grandfather. Mom tells us dad will be home for dinner and that she needs to run to the grocery store, leaving Mikasa and I alone in the house. The sudden quiet after all the conversation and music is sort of unsettling. I retreat to my room while sending a message to Levi telling him I finally got to play through the pieces he sent, his earlier insult completely forgotten.

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Do you have Skype?_

The question catches me off guard.

**To: Levi Ackerman**  
 _Yeah, why?_

**From: Levi Ackerman**  
 _I want to see you play them._

I send him my Skype information and my computer makes the distinctive Skype notification sound shortly after that. I accept the request and immediately get a video call. I accept, and Levi’s face loads darkly on my screen.

“Why are you so dark?”

“Because the lights are off.”

“It’s daytime.”

“Congratulations, you can tell time. Just play the pieces.”

Levi directs me until I’m in a position he’s satisfied with where he can see me while I play. Then I start. I’m much more comfortable playing them this time, now that I’ve had the chance to go through them once. I go through all four before sitting back at my desk chair. Levi gives me critiques, and while a bit harsh, they are all valid points and I take note of every one.

“You can use one of those to audition with, if you want.” Levi says after he’s finished critiquing.

“Really? Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind. Are you judging for them?”

“Mmm, not if I can help it. I’d rather not sit around for hours listening to subpar musicians. But I know Erwin will want me there, so I will be around.” Levi has this disconcerting way of staring into the camera, so the whole conversation he’s been essentially looking straight at me. He always looks caught between bored and irritated, but when he was giving critiques his features softened slightly. He still had the same hard look, but I could tell he was enjoying the conversation. Now he actually looked irritated.

“Why start the program if you don’t want to be part of it?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” I continue looking at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, he sighs, “I didn’t start it, Erwin did. But I do appreciate the sentiment behind it. It’s fucking impossible to get your foot in the door in music. This way we can make sure that kids aren’t getting fucked over while they go for what they want. Some agencies aren’t so great.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”

“Tch, you don’t need to hear my sob story about how I got into music.”

“But I’m interested.” Levi arches one eyebrow, almost like he’s asking if I’m sure about that.

“Maybe another time. I have to go, pick a song. I can give you critiques as you work on it if I have time. I’ll see you in June.”

The call cuts out and I’m left in silence. I guess I’m left in a sort of shocked state. I didn’t really expect anything in particular from Levi, but I certainly wasn’t expecting an actual conversation. I’m pretty proud of myself for not making a complete idiot out of myself during it, too. Maybe there is hope for me yet. And then there was his implied promise. I don’t know why, but my heart flutter a bit thinking about it. Must be pre-audition jitters.

_See you in June._

\--

Two months is a very short amount of time to prepare for a big audition. I finally settled on the second movement of Mozart’s Violin Concerto No. 5, one of the pieces Levi had sent me. It is only ten minutes long, but I have to have those ten minutes be the most perfect I’d ever play. I basically breathe the music. I worked on it with my instructor, made mom and Mikasa sit and listen to it countless times. I’m sure they’re both sick of it and probably know it almost as well as I do.

Levi and I had developed a schedule where he would video chat about once a week to critique my progress and offer advice. He was always harsh but never mean. Everything he said was valuable to me and I made sure to put in every detail he gave. Occasionally he’d make me take a break from Mozart and play his piece. I loved those times the best. He never really praised me, but I did catch a faint upturn of his lips or an appreciative hum every so often. When we weren’t on Skype, we’d text. Usually I’d just complain about having my piece stuck in my head or something, but occasionally we’d talk about something other than music. He’s become a really excellent friend who actually understands how important music is to me.

Those two months went by really really quickly. I still can’t believe it was that long ago since I was last standing here, looking up at the entrance to the Stohess Conservatory. I’m just as nervous as the last time I was here, if not more. This is it, my chance to prove I belong in this world, making music for the masses. 

I watch a few people around my age walk in carrying various instruments. I steel myself a moment before stepping forward. Mikasa is close behind me, Armin and Annie following behind her. The doors open and I am greeted with an entirely different atmosphere than when I was here for the concert. There are frantic people bustling all around. Some are tuning instruments, running scales, or pacing from nerves. Most people are in small groups, but there are a few people sitting by themselves. 

We get into the short line for registration. At the front, Petra and Erd are taking names and giving people their numbers. "Eren! And Mikasa, Armin, and Annie, right? I'm so glad you all came. Here are your numbers, the order was predetermined by random number generator. Break a leg, all of you!" 

She hands each of us a paper with a number on it and a safety pin. We all pin the numbers to our shirts and move to walk away but Petra stops me. I look back at her. 

"Levi says break a leg and he'd like to meet you in the lounge when auditions are done." I nod with wide eyes and she releases me with a smile. 

"What was that all about?" Mikasa asks when I rejoin them. 

"Just a message from Levi. Not sure why he didn't just text me."

"Has he admitted it yet?" Annie asks Armin. 

"Admitted what?" I ask suspiciously. 

"That you're head over heels for him. And no, he hasn't." Armin replies. I glare at him. 

"Not only is that not true, but it wouldn't work anyway. We live too far away from each other and neither of us has time for a relationship."

"Sounds like you've given it a lot of thought," Annie counters.

“You know we’ll all have to think about moving out here if we get into this program, your mom is even thinking about making the move if you both get in,” Armin adds. I didn’t know that. I’m sure mom would be willing to move up here, but dad would be harder. He’s established in his practice, I’m not sure how feasible moving would be for him, especially so far away. But Armin is right that we’d have to find somewhere to live around here. The program would require our presence in New York and we can’t afford to fly back and forth to Florida all the time. But none of that will matter unless we’re chosen.

“Won’t matter unless we’re chosen. Let’s just focus on today. When is everyone going?”

Mikasa answers, “Annie’s first, pretty early on. I’m pretty much right in the middle. You’re late, there’s only a few people after you.”

“What about you?” I turn to Armin.

“Accompanists are auditioning separately before everyone else. There are only seventeen of us, so it’ll be short. I’m eleventh.”

“Those are pretty good odds, how many solo instrumentalists are there?”

“Over two hundred. Word spread fast.”

“Shit, that’s insane.”

Mikasa, always reassuring, puts her hand on my shoulder, “You’ll be great, Eren. You’ve worked really hard.”

I nod, determination setting in my features. We sit around, running scales and warming up our fingers together, until Annie’s friends join us.

“You guys remember Reiner and Bertholdt, right?” she asks.

Mikasa and I nod and say hi. We fall into easy conversation with them, asking about their auditions. Reiner plays french horn and Bert plays clarinet. They play a little bit of a duet for us. I never really imagined those two instruments would go well together as a duet, but they sound great. Annie joins in at one point too, making a mini orchestra between the three of them. I must say, they seem to work really well.

Suddenly, the room goes silent. I hadn’t noticed how full and loud it had gotten until we are all staring at Hanji in silence. “Hello all you bright young faces! Welcome to the auditions for the Survey Agency. As I’m sure you know, we’ll be starting with accompanist auditions. So if all of those planning to audition as an accompanist could come with me, that’d be great. As for the rest of you, we’ll be starting soon. I’m sure you’ll all be fantastic. Break legs!” A few people, including Armin, got up and gather around Hanji. Once they are all assembled, they disappear into the stage area.

The room explodes in sound again after they’ve left, but our group stays pretty quiet. Annie has gone especially silent, and I know she’s nervous for Armin. We all are. People start filtering out one by one after they’ve finished their auditions. Some pack up, knowing it’ll be hours before the list goes up. Others join back up with people they came in with. One girl catches my attention because she looks both cocky and pissed off after her performance, so I can’t decide whether she thinks she did well or not. She stays, joining up with a petite blonde who has quite possibly the sweetest face I’ve ever seen. She’s clutching a flute, so I imagine she’ll be auditioning later as well.

Eventually, Armin approaches us. I can’t read his expression, so I just ask how it went when he comes back.

“Alright, I guess. I think I could have done better. I’m not sure my interpretation was very good.”

“I’m sure you were fantastic. At least it’s over, all you have to do it wait. We all still have to go.” Sometimes, Mikasa is really good at simultaneously placating fears and magnifying them.

Not too much later, Hanji comes back out, silencing everyone again. “Let’s get a big round of applause for the brave accompanists that have finished auditioning.” The room is suddenly filled with polite applause but stops abruptly when Hanji returns to speaking, “Now, we’ll begin the main event. you’ll be brought in in groups of ten. Please be courteous of other performers’ instruments. The final list should go up about an hour after everyone has finished playing, so if you would like to leave and come back, feel free. Now, The first ten are…” Hanji calls out ten numbers and Bert is among them. He stands, sweating profusely. Reiner claps him on the back and sends him on his way.

The next few hours go in somewhat of a blur. Each person from our group disappears as they are called. Each one comes back thinking they could have done better, but isn’t that always the way with an audition?

Most of the room has emptied when my number is finally called. I stand slowly, knuckles white from my grip on my instrument case. This is the moment I’ve spent the last two months preparing for. Late nights spent humming Mozart until Mikasa was banging the wall between our rooms, days spent pouring over notes from Levi, trying to figure out how best to convey them all, evenings with my instructor criticising my posture, it all came down to this.

The ten of us are led through the backstage area to the lounge, where we’re told to wait until we’re called individually. Once we’re finished with our piece, we’re allowed to go back to the lobby or leave. My number is the seventh in our group, so I just sit in a chair with my leg bouncing and fingers tapping. The atmosphere in the room is tense and quiet. One guy, blond with impressive sideburns, tries to make nervous conversation for a little bit, but he’s called second and the chattering dies when he leaves.

Eventually, my number is called. I don’t even need to be told where to go, the area is familiar. Doesn’t make me feel any less nervous, though. I take a deep breath right before stepping out onto the stage, reserved smile on my face. When I make it to center stage, I gingerly set my case down and open it, retrieving my violin. I straighten, and only then do I glance out to the audience where four figures are seated. My smile widens ever so slightly. Four figures means one of them is Levi. Erwin must have convinced him to sit in on auditions.

“Hello, my name is Eren Jaeger and I’ll be playing the second movement from Mozart’s Violin Concerto No. 5, Adagio.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Erwin’s deep timbre carries over the room.

My body goes on autopilot. My wrist turns, bringing the violin to my shoulder and my chin settles over it. My bow comes up and I pause for only a moment before I begin playing. The timing and actions are essentially muscle memory by now. I don’t think much while I play, just lose myself in the song and let my fingers tell the story of the piece. I do have to catch myself a couple times when I unconsciously try to speed up. Slow songs are particularly difficult to play in a high nerve situation because of the tendency to speed up. I think I manage to catch it every time though.

I don’t even register when I finish. All at once it’s just over. I thank my panel of judges and bow before returning my violin to its case and exiting, headed for the lobby. There’s probably only about an hour left of auditions, so we all just stay. Bert and Reiner brought food back while I was gone and we all eat in silence.

As the last group starts filtering out, I count every person to leave. There are only six in this group, so I don’t have to wait long before the last person is coming out from the stage. I excuse myself from our group and head back to the lounge.

I shouldn’t be surprised to find Levi waiting for me, he told me to come afterall, but somehow I am. He’s leaning back on one of the couches, one leg crossed over other, with a mug in hand. He holds in over the top rather than by the handle, which I find kind of odd. I wonder how many other little quirks he has like this I don’t know about. Then I wonder why I’m wondering.

“You did well.”

“Thank you. Didn’t think you’d be there to hear it. I thought you didn’t want to judge.”

“Mmm, Erwin can be quite persuasive when he tries. Plus, he wanted my opinions on who should be selected.”

“Then you already have an idea of who will be on that list?”

He watches me as I move to sit next to him on the couch, “I have some idea. But you can wait for the list to go up. Shouldn’t be long now.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better.” He shrugs slightly, face impassive and unyielding. I should have known I wouldn’t be able to get anything out of him.

Several minutes pass in silence. Levi drinks what I assume is tea while I just relax into the couch, staring at nothing. Eventually he breaks the silence, “How long are you staying this time?”

“We’re leaving day after tomorrow.” He nods in what I assume is approval, but I can’t really tell.

“Do you want some tea?”

“Huh? Oh, no, I’m more of a coffee drinker myself. And I’ll be bouncing off the walls until six in the morning if I try to drink any now.”

Levi watches me with a strange expression for a moment before reaching into his pocket and checking his phone. “That’s my cue. The list will be up in twenty minutes or so. I can probably extract myself in about half an hour, there’s a diner down the street if you want to grab something to eat.”

“Well, I just ate a little, but I’m sure my appetite will be back in full force after the list goes up. Do you mind if I invite my friends?”

He glares at me but nods, getting up and rinsing his mug before leaving the room. I lean back for a moment and then take my own exit to join my friends to wait for the list.

There’s a pretty massive group gathered when I return to the lobby. Everyone is chatting excitedly, waiting for news. I quickly find my friends by using Bert’s height to my advantage.

“Hey, Levi invited me to a diner in a half hour if anyone wants to join.” They all look at each other and back to me before they all start talking at once. From what I’m able to make out, all of them are declining. “If you didn’t want to go, you could have just said so, and not all at once.”

“Sorry, Eren. You go, though. We’ll all be fine.” Armin puts a hand on my shoulder and I smile briefly at him.

“HELLO, fellow musicians. I am holding here, the final list of participants chosen for the inauguration of the Survey Agency. I’m going to read the list out loud, since there are so many of you here, after which it will be posted here for future reference. So let’s get to it! First we have Mikasa Jaeger on cello,” I hear Annie whisper about Mikasa using my name and she explains that her name is Ackerman and she didn’t want that to turn heads even though she bears no relation to Levi. Hanji continues, “Reiner Braun on french horn, Bertholdt Hoover on clarinet, Annie Leonhardt on cello, Eren Jaeger on violin, Jean Kirschtein on saxophone, Marco Bodt on trombone, Connie Springer on bassoon, Sasha Braus on oboe, and Christa Renz on flute. Congratulations to these ten young souls. Our accompanists will be Armin Arlert and Ymir Langner. You’ll all be contacted through email with details. Congratulations again, and I’m terribly sorry we couldn’t accept you all.”

The crowd begins breaking up immediately and I’m still in shock. Every single one of us made it! I mean, I knew Mikasa would, she’s phenomenal. And Annie was here from Russia for a reason. The same can be said for Renier and Bert, I suppose, but I don’t really know their skills well enough for an opinion. And I was fairly sure Armin would make accompanist, he’s too gifted not to. But I made it, all that work paid off.

It isn’t until Armin and Mikasa are throwing their arms around me at the same time that I’m brought back to the room. Congratulations are exchanged and I see the girl from the accompanist auditions hugging the petite blonde with the flute. That must be Ymir then. And since the blonde has a flute, I think it’s safe to guess that she’s Christa. I notice a couple other people jumping around in excitement, but I mostly focus on the people I came with. At least until I hear the clearing of a throat behind me.

I turn at the sound to find Levi with his arms crossed, watching us celebrate. “Are you ready, brat?”

I’m about to answer when Mikasa beats me to it, “Hey, don’t call him that.”

Levi rolls his eyes, “Are you ready, _brat_?” He emphasises the word, staring Mikasa down. I hold up my hands in some hope it will break the tension.

“Yeah, just a minute.” I turn back to the group, “Sure none of you want to come along?”

“Nope, you go have fun. I’m going to bed, we’ll see you tomorrow?” Armin answers for the group.

I nod before breaking away and joining Levi.

We walk down the street in the warm evening air close together. Despite the late hour, there are still plenty of people out on the city streets. Our walk is quiet, not that it made much sense to try and hold a conversation anyway. The diner is close, so the walk is short. It’s largely empty and we’re seated immediately at a booth. I probably look odd, dressed up in a pressed shirt and slacks, especially since Levi is dressed much more casually, but I don’t much care.

“So, how does it feel?”

The question catches me off guard. How do I feel? Elated, yes. Proud, of course. But there’s something else I can’t name. “I’m not really sure, actually. I’m really happy and excited to work with you guys. And I’m so glad that all my friends made it too.”

“But?”

I look down at my hands, which are playing with a bit of laminate on the menu that is peeling up, “I don’t know. I guess I’m worried about what happens now. I’ll have to move up here, and I’m totally ready to do that, but I don’t want to leave my mom and dad behind in Florida. And I know they’re talking about trying to move up here, too, but I don’t want them to go through all that trouble for me.” I look up and see him watching me intently, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump that all on you.”

“I asked, didn’t I?”

I smile a little, “I guess.” The waitress chooses that moment to come by with waters and coffee. She fills Levi’s mug after I wave her off and takes our order, then leaves us alone again.

“What’s it like living here in the city? I’ve lived in Shiganshina my whole life.”

“There are too many people and it’s loud all the time.”

“Wow, really working hard to sell it to me.”

“I’m not going to lie and tell you it’s all sunshine and rainbows. But you’ll be fine. Have you looked for places at all yet?”

I shake my head, “Haven’t had time and I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

My brows draw together, “No?”

“You are now. Unless you want to end up paying too much for a dirty shithole, you’re going to need help looking.”

I cock my head, evaluating Levi’s expression. He still looks bored and irritated, but more like he’s struggling with something. A smile widens my lips, “Sounds great.”

The food comes then, and our conversation falls back to music. I ask about some of the expectations of the agency, and he answers with his usual awful humour. It doesn’t take long before I’m laughing at his terrible jokes around mouthfuls of food. Which he chastises me for for being disgusting. That only makes me laugh harder. Being around Levi is comfortable, and I can see his expression soften ever so slightly when he makes me laugh.

Finished eating, the waitress brings the bill, and Levi denies any attempt I make to pay for my share. As we’re walking out he asks, “Why didn’t any of your friends come along?”

“There were several excuses, but I think it’s mostly that they wanted me to go alone. They have it in their heads that I like you.”

“Do you?”

“What?” I stop abruptly at the entrance to the diner. Levi is a couple steps ahead of me, but stops when he realises I’m not following anymore. My mouth is wide open.

Levi turns back to me, eyes searching, “Do you like me?”

“I- Um, I…” Suddenly, Levi is right in front of me, his stare boring into me, “I mean of course I like you, you’re my friend. And I’ve admired you for so long.”

“Thanks for aging me, but we both know that’s not what I meant.”

When did he get so close? All I can see are his eyes and my heart is pounding. I’ve spent so much time vehemently denying any interest in Levi, I didn’t really give myself the opportunity to actually think about it. But now my mind is trying to work at lightspeed to try and organise my thoughts and feelings into words. I mean, it’s not like I can say I _don’t_ like him. And it’s pretty hard to deny the pounding in my chest, even if I try to write it off as being put on the spot.

Instead of answering, I deflect, “Why?”

“God you’re thick. Just answer the question.” He’s pushed me back into the little entry way of the diner, backed up to a wall. His hands rest on either side of my head, keeping me there. I look down at the floor, but he uses a finger to push my chin back up, our eyes meeting again. And that’s when I see the glimmer of uncertainty, a hint of fear.

“I- I haven’t r-really thought about it much, I guess? Um…” I trail off and shift my eyes, avoiding his stare. Then his lips are on mine, soft and tentative. It surprises me, but it also feels right. I return the kiss, leaning into him.

He pulls away, “Done enough thinking yet?”

I nod. He pulls me down for another quick kiss then grabs my hand and pulls me from the diner. The whole way back to my hotel, he never lets go of my hand. My cheeks burn red the whole way. He walks me all the way to my room.

“Why me?” I ask, just before he walks away.

He looks at me intensely. He has a way of doing that, staring at me like I’m the only thing in the world. “That song was written for you. Petra was right.”

I cock my head in confusion briefly before I remember what he’s referring to. “You- But- I-”

He cuts me off with a kiss, “Shut up. See you tomorrow.” He turns and walks back down the hall and I just stare after him.

I guess I have a boyfriend?


End file.
